


Household tasks and other misunderstandings

by AwkwardTiming



Series: Flexibility is Fun [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cooking, M/M, dubious use of plumbing, furniture assembly, minor smut, other characters mentioned in passing only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardTiming/pseuds/AwkwardTiming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Bitty are together now... and their teammates assume all they do behind closed doors is have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Household tasks and other misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EstherShapiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherShapiro/gifts), [Devisama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/gifts).



> Thanks to the_boring_teacher and devisama for asking for a follow-up. Hopefully this doesn't disappoint.
> 
> If it does, give me one more chance? I've got a couple other things started, but they need a bit of research, so...

“Lord, Jack. I don’t know what my mama was thinking buying me this.” Jack and Bitty stood in Bitty’s room looking at the chair his mother had bought and had delivered.

“Well, at least it ships compressed, eh?” Jack was looking at the instructions for set up. “Did you tell her you needed a chair or something?”

“I might have mentioned that the couch downstairs was not great, but this wouldn’t really fix that.”

“It looks like it’ll be comfortable, at least. Is this where you want it?” Jack asked, shifting the chair base under the window.

“Yeah, Jack. That’s… actually, that’s perfect.”

Jack smiled. “Ok, well, now it says that we need,” Jack flushed bright red and shoved the sheet at Bitty before beginning to laugh.

“Oh, gracious. Well, Jack. How do you feel about helping me fluff my sac?”

Holster, walking past paused for a moment and raised an eyebrow. It was no secret that the captain and the baker had finally hooked up, but surely he’d misunderstood. He shook his head and made his way up to the attic to grab the book he’d forgotten when he left earlier, still thinking about what he’d heard. There were any number of things that Bitty might have said.

And anyway, what did Bitty know about fluffing? And why?

Having decided that he’d definitely, completely misheard, he nearly tripped when he heard a loud sigh from Bitty’s room.

“Well, Bitty, did we adequately fluff your sac?” Jack’s voice came floating out of Bitty’s room.

“Oh, yeah. Definitely,” came Bitty’s satisfied reply.

Holster all but ran back across to where Ransom was studying. He definitely needed to talk to his bro about this.

In his room, Bitty relaxed into the chair, the LoveSac his mother had bought for him. It was somewhere between a rocking chair and a beanbag. Jack gave him a fond look and Bitty pulled on Jack’s jeans until he got the hint and joined his boyfriend in the chair.

_X_

Bitty was sitting on the counter in Jack and Shitty’s bathroom while Jack tried to figure out why the shower wasn’t working properly.

“Are you sure you don’t want to ask Dex, sweetheart?” Bitty asked, as gently as he could. He didn’t know why Jack had decided to do this himself, but it’d been nearly an hour.

“Yes. I can do this. We just need to follow the instructions.”

“Ok, well, what do you want me to do?”

Jack, attempting to move to see Bitty, his head on the wall and groaned.

Shitty paused in the act of removing his pants. Middle of the afternoon being an excellent time to be pantsless and on the roof. He’d come in to hear nothing more than the groan and was about to go into the bathroom to make sure Jack was ok when he heard Bitty say, “Oh, honey. Are you ok?”

Jack mumbled something that Shitty missed. Then, a bit louder, “The shaft’s just a little big.”

“Oh. Well, let me help. I’ve got smaller hands. Bound to fit slightly better.”

Shitty’s thought, as he left his room was that hands, or feet for that matter, were clearly not an indicator of size.

Jack watched as Bitty bent over and slid his, admittedly smaller, hands behind the shaft to loosen the nut at the base.

“Is this what you needed?” Bitty passed the small round circle back, still bent over.

Jack nodded, taking the nut from Bitty’s hands. “Yeah, it looks like that’s what’s causing the leak. It’s a little loose.”

“Should we head to the store?” Bitty asked, straightening up and turning around

“Nah. I’ll get one of the frogs to go later. I’ve got better ideas for this afternoon.” Jack smirked, tugging Bitty to him by his hips.

“Oh do you, Mr. Zimmerman?”

Jack half-frowned. “That makes me sound like my father.”

“My mama does say your dad’s pretty hot.”

Jack just shook his head and kissed Bitty.

_X_

Jack and Bitty were baking in the kitchen.

Jack had rolled the last bit of dough into a ball and was trying to fit it into the pan.

“Jack, honey, that’s gonna have to be a lot more wet if you want it to fit.”

Chowder from where he stood, still in the living room. He’d intended to go to the kitchen, but it could wait.

_X_

In whatever fantasy world Bitty had ever built around Jack – and Lord knows he tried not to, but he had eyes – he had never really allowed himself to imagine what Jack might be like in a relationship.

And when he had – if he had, not saying he had, mind, but if he had – imagined what Jack might be like, he assumed sex would be good, but maybe not all that frequent. Because Jack had other concerns. Like hockey. And classes. And Hockey. And the draft. And HOCKEY.

He had, he was fully able to acknowledge, been utterly wrong. Jack, as it turned out, really enjoyed sex, once he was sure he had full access to it.

Which is why 2:00 on a Tuesday found a naked Bitty with a very naked Jack in the middle of his bed, sprawled out and squirming.

Tuesdays had become their favorite time – everyone had class except the two of them.

This particular Tuesday, though, Ransom’s class had been cancelled and he was asleep in the attic until he heard a thud and a “FUCK.”

He was about to drift back off when he heard Bitty say, “Are you sure you want to do this now, Jack?”

The conversation became quieter and Ransom drifted back off.

“Yeah, Bits. Let’s just – marde, I mean, it’s tab A into slot B. No time like the present.”

Down in Bitty’s room, Bitty was trying to figure out if it was possible to come from fingering someone else. He didn’t dare touch himself. The sight of his fingers disappear and reappearing from Jack was – it was nearly overwhelming.

He must have waited too long, though, to do anything different or acknowledge what Jack had said because suddenly Jack was tugging him down so that Jack could kiss his forehead.

When Jack’s head moved away, Bitty looked up.

“We don’t have to do anything, Bits,” Jack said. “Eric. I don’t want to rush you. I want this, but, you need to want it to. If not, we wait.

Eric’s fingers were still buried and he shifted them slightly, brushing lightly against Jack’s prostate, though not on purpose. Jack’s back arched sharply and he sucked in a breath.

“Calisse de,” he breathed out heavily, then opened his eyes and looked to Bitty.

Bitty smirked and moved back between Jack’s leg’s, withdrawing his fingers and snagging a condom on his way. He wiped his fingers on the sheet, sheathed himself. After slathering his erection with lube, he moved forward slightly, lining up carefully before pressing slowly forward.

He had some idea what to expect, in terms of heat, and yet, there was really no comparing the way that tight heat felt on his fingers as opposed to his cock.

And certainly nothing compared to the sight of Jack Zimmerman, watching himself be fucked, slowly, by his relatively new boyfriend. Jack looked… happy.

Eric smiled and Jack smiled back. As he felt Jack relax around him, Eric started to move again.

Hoping to distract himself slightly from the heat and pressure, he looked down at Jack, admiring the flex of muscle, the flush staining his chest. The fine, dark hair leading down.

And the flushed erection bouncing up against Jack’s stomach with every thrust.

On a whim, Bitty leaned over and pressed a kiss to the head.

Jack, watching the slow descent of Bitty’s head, tongue tip poking out from between his lips, survived only the initial pressure of Bitty’s lips before orgasm overtook him, surprising he and Bitty alike.

Bitty gamely caught what he could on his tongue, then sat back, looking pleased with himself as Jack struggled to keep his eyes open. He gave in, letting himself flop back completely against the pillows, his chest heaving. Once his breathing evened out, he realized Bitty was still buried in him, holding himself still as he ran a gentle hand along Jack’s side, from chest to waist, in a circuit.

Jack opened his eyes. “Eric?”

“Hm?”

Jack brought his legs around Bitty’s hips and tightened, “Move.”

Bitty thought about asking if Jack was sure, which must have been clear on his face, because Jack shifted and Bitty saw stars and any thought of being polite flew out of his head. Slowly at first, but gaining in speed, his hands coming to rest on Jack’s hips tightly. With nothing to distract him, Eric found himself quickly hurtling over the edge, feeling as though his own orgasm had been pulled from the very core of his being.

After, flopped on top of Jack, whose hands were stroking his back while he tried to remember how to breathe, Bitty found himself grinning helplessly into Jack’s skin.

“What?” Jack asked, craning his head down to try to see Bitty’s face.

Bitty shook his head.

Ransom, making his way downstairs heard Jack ask, “Hey, where did the shelf go?”

“I think it fell behind the bed,” Bitty replied.

“Can you reach it?” Jack asked.

Bitty’s response was to laugh and Jack joined in.

“Bookshelf?” Ransom muttered to himself, shaking his head. He was pretty sure there were better things to do with the person you were seeing than put together furniture on an afternoon when the Haus was basically empty.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So. As it turns out there are probably some really fun things that our flexible friend can do that would amuse or amaze his teammates. (Couples yoga? Flexibility challenge with the LAX bros and the womens tennis team?)
> 
> Have an idea for something you'd like Bitty to do, to the amusement or amazement of his SMH teammates?
> 
> Comment, email, or message me on tumblr. Yes, that's right. I'm asking for prompts for this story line. Because flexibility is fun y'all.
> 
> And as always, thank you ever so much for reading.


End file.
